


Please Daddy..?

by minuShun



Category: KnB, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Daddy Kink, Fireman!Kagami, M/M, Neko!Aomine, Slutty!Aomine, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuShun/pseuds/minuShun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just...</p>
<p>Don't mess with a horny and sexually frustrated neko, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Daddy..?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: BOYXBOY, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. To those who enjoy KagaAo which means Seme!Kagami and Uke!Aomine please proceed and enjoy (￣▽￣)
> 
> err i suck at 3rd person pov so please give me a chance, guys? also, i'm still working on my grammar so bear with me for awhile. 
> 
> (( btw pls imagine that Aomine is slightly smaller than Kagami. Thanks ))

-  
-  
-

 

"Daiki, I'm home!

Aomine's cat ears perked up when he heard his boyfriend called out for his name and immediately he was on his feet--dashing towards the front door as fast as his legs can take him to greet his boyfriend who just return from his work. Aomine smiled to himself, feeling slightly relieve that his boyfriend had returned back safely. Kagami works as a firefighter and sometimes, he would not be at home until 11pm. It saddens Aomine that his boyfriend would spend most of his time working rather than being with him, but Kagami actually convinced him that he was working so that he can support the both of them. Aomine just nodded quietly after that , trying his best to comprehend Kagami's situation.

But, that doesn't mean he's still not upset with the whole thing. He didn't like being alone and Kagami is the only person that can filled his loneliness. He tried bringing his other neko friends but none can actually make him as happy as he's with Kagami.

He wants Kagami.

He wants Kagami to be with him, hold him, embrace him all the time, pet his head, brushing his hair away from his face, praise him, kiss him, hold his hands.. and most importantly fuck him so hard until he cried out in pleasure and begged him to suck his huge hard--..

Aomine blushed deep at his thoughts and quickly shook it off . Well, he knew he can't help it though. HE WAS JUST TOO HORNY,DAMMIT and Kagami being constantly out is really not helping one bit. He was sexually frustrated. Hell, he would probably hump his Kagami's pillow and get off with it if he wants. 

'But, that's never enough..' Aomine sighed. He wants the man himself, not some non-living object. He wants those strong big hands roam his chest--pinching and tweaking his hard nipples until it's swollen,and that sinful tongue licking every inch on his body, and oh, don't forget that huge dick ramming in and out of him--

 

"So, are you just going to stand there or..?"

 

Well fuck. Aomine immediately flushed, not noticing he had been standing infront of his boyfriend for god-knows-how-long while he's thinking of something perverted.

'Great, just great.' Aomine thought to himself. He looked at Kagami who's smiling innocently infront of him and his heart immediately swell at the sight of his boyfriend. He immediately stride forward and leaped into Kagami's arms and wrap his legs around his hips as Kagami stood up spun him around the room, making Aomine a giggling mess. 

" Taiga, you're back! I miss you~" Aomine said excitedly, as he tighten his arms more around Kagami. He looked into those red orbs, and just smiled at the redhead before he showered his face with soft kisses while giggling softly. Kagami finally stopped, and looked at Aomine while letting out a small chuckle.

" Just kiss me properly, dammit.." he muttered lowly, sending shivers down to Aomine's spine before he leaned in agonizingly slow (much to Aomine's dismay) and suddenly stopped a few inches away from Aomine's lips--his hot breath fanning the neko's face making the neko shudder in pleasure.

Aomine just stared at Kagami's lips as he began to lean forward, and unconsciously licked his bottom lip still waiting his redhead to devour his mouth. A few torturing seconds passed, and Kagami still won't lean down and kiss him, and Aomine lets out a small audible whimper. He wanted Kagami to kiss and ravish his mouth. And maybe, if he's lucky enough, Kagami would let him sucked his tongue and make the taller man moaned. And fuck his moans were so hot, Aomine thought to himself as he remembered his Kagami's low and sexy moans. But knowing Kagami, who's apparently a sadistic asshole, Aomine would have to beg him just to get what he wants. 

But, maybe...not today.

Kagami just raised a single eyebrow as his lips curved into that sexy smirk. 'This motherfucker..'Aomine thought angrily, and just glared at Kagami until an idea suddenly popped in his head.

Oh you're so dead,Kagami Taiga..

 

You just can't mess with a horny and sexually frustrated neko.

.  
.  
.

Aomine looked down and tried to calm himself, before he looked up at his boyfriend, with pouted lips which quivered slightly and his cat ears lay flat making him look more innocent. He smirked inwardly when he felt his Kagami's breath had pick up it's pace. He wrapped his arms around Kagami's neck before he pushed his upper body against Kagami, and rubbed his chest against the readhead--his hard nipples brushing against Kagami's chest, making the redhead go wild.

Aomine tilted his head to the side cutely, before he moved forward to lick his boyfriend's earlobe and whispered hotly beside his ear.

" Mmmmm I want you so bad..Come on..P-please, daddy? " Aomine purred sexily as he started to grind his body against Kagami. Kagami gulped nervously, and began panting heavily. He tucked his hands beneath Aomine's thigh, trying to hold up his neko's weight and bit his bottom lip.

" F-fuck...babe.." Kagami breathed out as he buried his face into Aomine's neck and began trailing his hot tongue up and down his neck. Aomine's breath immediately hitched from the contact and he tighten his arms around Kagami's neck more as he let out a shaky chuckle.

" D-daddy..No..Not here.." Aomine breathed out as he leaned down to Kagami's lips before he kissed it softly and tugged his bottom lip teasingly and pulled back,breathless. Kagami just gulped and nodded. He began to carry both of them to their bedroom--his nails were digging slightly into Aomine's thigh earning him a soft mewl from the neko. His dick was already hard and weeping with precum and he just can't wait to ravish his neko and fuck him so good until he cum so hard. The thought of his neko panting and moaning beneath him made his dick harder, if that's even possible. He kicked their bedroom door opened and as he entered he looked down to see Aomine looking up at him whilst licking his lips making it glistened slightly. Aomine got off from Kagami before he walked towards their bed swaying his hips seductively and it took Kagami his all just to not come in his boxers at the sight of Aomine's ass. Aomine sat on the bed with his legs crossed before he motioned Kagami to come closer with his finger.

" Mmmm, such a demanding kitten..What do you want to do with daddy, baby?" Kagami purred as he began to sit at the end of the bed while his eyes was completely glued to the neko. Aomine bite his bottom lip, his dick harden more from the way he called him baby. 

.

.

" I want you to fuck me..Please daddy?"

**Author's Note:**

> err..should i continue? lol.


End file.
